


Down in the Valley

by Hamyheikki



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: What better time to snuggle up with the love of your life, than during a thunderstorm?
Relationships: Black Hawk/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Down in the Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quetzalaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/gifts).



> For Piper, as a thank you.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“You think it’s gonna let up soon?”

Snuggled under a mountain of blankets, Billy had poked his head out, peering through the wet drips of water smashing against the window. The rainstorm hammering down on the city hadn’t moved along in three days. There were floods on the lower grounds, or so they’d heard, and some painted the alarming picture that the water level might rise elsewhere too soon enough. As of now, the river closest to them was relatively stable, roaming through the landscape with little to no effect. 

“Couldn’t honestly tell. I did hear the neighbors discussing the possibility of it passing on by the end of the week.” A heavy tray of crackers and tea was placed on a pillow, and Black Hawk took a seat beside it. “One can always hope.”

It wasn’t as though the rain posed a great inconvenience to them. After the world had settled down around them, as much as it ever could, the two men had agreed on spending the majority of their time cooped up in the house anyway. Especially when the fall had arrived. Despite enjoying outdoor life, and the little chores he could perform in their small, domestic garden, Hawk saw nothing wrong in enjoying the warmth of the fireplace indoors. 

He was rather glad he had persisted on having it installed. The workmen responsible hadn’t seen the point of having it powered by wood, but he hadn’t compromised. Now, as the comforting scent of burning wood and layers of heat washed over them, Hawk couldn’t be more pleased with the decision. 

“I didn’t know we had salt crackers!”

Turning his head slightly, Hawk threw an amused glance to Billy’s direction. “You _would’ve_ , were you ever decent enough to clean the cabinets.”

Two crackers already halfway done, and Billy didn’t even slow down to swallow before answering. “Last time I did, you complained you couldn’t find anything afterwards. Figured it’d be best to leave it to the professional.”

Hawk huffed good-naturally. “Perhaps that is a lack of practice on your part.”

“Some things simply cannot be improved by repetition, Kêhkêhkwa. Sometimes, it’s best to accept your defeats and bail.”

It was quite satisfying to flung a loose pillow into Billy’s face mid-chew. “What a false philosophy to live by!”

Now on his back, pillow still blocking his face, Billy waved up a surrendering arm. “Comes in handy more often than you’d think.”

A loud crash of distant thunder made them both jump. The kettle, still hot with the tea, nearly spilled as Billy sat up in a rush. Outside, a ripple of light shot through the sky, far past the river and the buildings, but close enough for the sound to carry.

Billy sidled closer, dragging the blanket fortress with him. “We have candles here somewhere, right? Beginning to worry about a blackout.”

They might have bought some, or if Hawk’s memory served, Niccolo gave them a packet as a housewarming gift. _Where_ that said packet was these days, well that was anybody’s guess. Most likely because it had been _Billy’s_ duty to find a suitable place for it. 

In the attic. It was most certainly up in the attic.

Where it could never be of any use.

Hawk sighed. Sometimes it felt like watching after a toddler. A suicidal toddler, who lacked not only a basic instinct for self-preservation, but a heavy dose of common sense as well. 

But as he watched his partner open a package of sugar with his teeth and then drop the whole thing into his mug, he couldn’t stop the fond smile from rising.

“Even if we don’t, there’s still the fireplace.” He tossed in another log before he himself moved as well, curling to fit under the blanket. “We have enough wood to keep it lit until the morning.”

It was peaceful. Apart from the occasional clash of thunder, and the silent crackling of the fire, there were no sounds, no voices. Just the two of them, pressed together, in the safety of their home. 

There was a time, a long while ago, when such a scene would have made Hawk laugh. Him, leading a life where there was no need for constant alarm, to not be at the beck and call of creatures and gods he had no desire to please. For him to be able to have _Billy_ with him, and for them both to have survived to make it to this point. At any time, one mistake, one careless slip, and none of it would have came to pass.

It made it all the more astonishing that it had.

“I’ve always liked watching fire. Even as a kid.”

Hawk tilted his head in thought, leaning in. “I think most people do, to some extent. That, or the ocean.”

“Or a zamboni.”

He blinked. Twice. “... What?”

Beside him, Billy changed his posture and tugged a pillow under his head, settling properly against Hawk’s side. “Y’know, those machines they use to smooth the ice in ice rings.”

Hawk was... bemused, at best. “And you find those... captivating?”

“Oh, yeah. The way it goes ‘round and round and round -”

He’d let it slide. 

Some rabbit holes just weren’t worth it. 

Between the two of them, it didn’t take long for the crackers to vanish, and the tea, despite having cooled mildly, didn’t last too much longer. With their hunger pushed back, and the warmth surrounding the room, it was all too easy to slump down and merely watch as the flames danced in the fireplace. 

“You know any good campfire songs?”

Hawk startled, blinking once more. “A few, I suppose. Haven’t sang any of them in a while.”

“Not sure if I’ve got any good ones memorized either, these days,” Billy muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Can recall one though. Not sure when or where I picked it up.”

In the calmness of the room, under the roof of their own, Hawk let his gentle smile turn into a proper grin. The kind he didn’t care to hide in Billy’s presence. 

“Let's hear it.”

He had heard Billy sing before. On road trips, to the beat of the songs on the radio. While he did dishes. In the garage, where he worked on his beloved car. But there was something more delicate in hearing it here. Raindrops, flickering against the class, the humming of flames, the almost non-moving atmosphere. The closeness of it. 

His focus stuck to Billy, his eyes gentle as he watched the man clear his throat.

“I might be a bit rusty. Just so you know.”

Before Hawk could offer a snide comment, a quiet melody filled the space left by the rain and fire. And he found himself slumping down, admiring.

 _~ “_ _Down in the valley, the valley so low  
_ _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
_ _Hear the wind blow_ _love_ _, hear the wind blow  
_ _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.” ~_

Hawk watched, transfixed, for a hand to reach and take a hold of his. The grip was soft, unyielding, and pulled him closer still.

 _~ “Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
_ _Angels in heaven, know I love you.” ~_

He allowed himself to be pulled. Seated so near, he could see the twinkle in Billy’s eyes, a glint having nothing to do with the fire glowing before them.

_~ “If you don't love me, love whom you please.” ~_

With a tender move, he felt his arm being tugged to wrap around Billy’s waist. Chest to chest, an inch apart.

_~ “Put your arms ‘round me, give my heart ease.” ~_

They swayed slightly, in rhythm to the tune. Without acknowledging it, Hawk’s eyes had slipped shut, his forehead tapping against Billy’s. 

_~ “Give my heart ease_ **_love_** _, give my heart ease.  
_ _Put your arms ‘round me, give my heart ease.” ~_

A shy caress of lips against his, and he was lost. Moving forth, Hawk deepened it, leaning into it. He felt the twist of those lips, heard the silent chuckle before the murmuring melody.

_~ "_ _Write me a letter, send it by mail.” ~_

Fingers, plucking lightly at his hair, pulled his head backwards, far enough for a kiss to be planted on his exposed throat. A smaller, more gentle one was pressed behind his ear, a hushed whisper causing him to shudder.

 _~ "Send it in care of  
_ _the Birmingham Jail." ~_

His eyes snapped open. An incredulous look on his face, Hawk raised an eyebrow at the man on his lap. Billy’s weight holding him down, he couldn’t exactly sit up, but he gave a decent attempt.

“I would rather _not!”_

He was rewarded with a deep laughter. 

And another kiss. 

“Nah, I believe you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song here is called Down in the Valley, should someone be interested.  
> It is apparently a folk song, or so Google told me.


End file.
